A Son for a Son
by andthencomes
Summary: When Spencer feels her biological clock ticking she confides her lifelong best friend. She considers a 'turkey baster' baby but when Jackson Teller gives her an offer she can't refuse it leads to a night of pure ecstasy. They have agreed to give it one shot, if it works there lives will be changed forever. For better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

As I sit across from my best friend of twenty six years I can't help but flush as I admit to him my biggest secret, "I want a baby." I'm mumbling, drunk and unable to even make eye contact with him. He doesn't respond and at first I wonder if it's because it's so loud in this dingy bar and then I think he must think I'm crazy. That's exactly how I feel, with all of my friends having kids and my biological clock quickly ticking away even the sight of a onesie or diaper duty puts me to tears.

"I'm thirty two!" I continue, watching as he stares at me with bug eyes. He quickly takes a sip of his drink, which I imitate as well, taking a large chug of my vodka tonic. "thirty two years old and I can't find any sort of a decent man around this town!" I exclaim, trying to convince both him and myself that this is truth. "Which leads me to the next thing I want to tell you and as my best friend I need your 100% support!"

"Spencer!" He finally interjects, placing his hand firmly on my bare thigh, smacking it lightly "Just spit it out already." I take a moment to readjust my skirt; it has a habit of inching its way up my thigh, which in itself is a mating call!

"I'm going to get a sperm donor!" I say finally, looking up at him.

"You're going to have a turkey baster baby?" He raises his eyebrow, moving his ring clad hand to his hair, pushing it behind his ear.

"Well, when you put it that way." I move quickly, punching his shoulder. He laughs and I continue, "It's not as bad as it sounds Jackson! I can afford it and my clock is ticking away as we speak. Plus, I don't want to wait until I'm forty and then maybe I can have one! I don't want to be the old mom!" I'm practically squealing now, "And this way I won't have to do it by throwing myself at one of these fuckers and then hope he comes around!"

"Alright, calm down little turkey." He laughs throwing an arm over my shoulder, "Whatever you wanna do, you have my support." I smile at this, barely even noticing his hand resting on my collarbone. I'm wearing a white crop top, probably one of the last times my stomach will ever be able to be okay enough to show, his fingers play gently with the collar. Some might think it's weird, but that's us. We have always been pretty touchy feely, it's a comfort thing probably but when you've known somebody for this long it's hardly strange. he's my best friend, he's seen more of me than anyone else in every sense of the word.

He orders a round of shots, "To the baster baby." He laughs, raising his glass.

The burn of fireball runs down my throat, goose bumps covering my arms as I swallow. Shots have never been my thing, but tonight we celebrate. I probably won't have many more moments like these so I'll cherish this while I can.

My eyes fall to Jackson, he has a cigarette hanging from his lips. He's staring at me like a weirdo, "What?" I finally say.

"You really think its okay for the kid not to have a dad?" He jabs his cigarette out.

"It'll have me, that's enough. Right?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You and I both know you need a dad." When he says that my heart drops, it's been years since I've seen my father. Sixteen to be exact. My dad died when I was barely out of puberty and with my junkie of a mother I was pretty much on my own, at least until Gemma stepped in. She raised me practically as her own, giving me a room of my own in their home, taking me prom shopping, even getting me birth control. She really did it all when my dad died. Just thinking about him brings tears to my eyes, I feel Jackson's hand on my shoulder squeezing gently.

"I'm sorry, Spence. I didn't mean to bring it up." He moves his hand away from me and reaches into his cut for another cigarette, this time he offers it to me.

I take it, lighting it quickly. I think the most i will miss is these.

I wipe my cheek with my free hand, making sure to wipe any excess make up away. "No sappy shit." I mumble, taking a sip of my vodka.

"What if I was your donor?" Jackson finally says, taking the cigarette from my hand. He puffs it quickly, "I could be a dad, help you out and shit."

"I don't exactly see you on diaper duty." is all I can muster, choking on my drink. I don't mean to but I laugh.

"Look Spence, we've been through everything together." He runs his free hand through his hair, " And why spend all that money fake toasting your baby?"

"So really, what you're saying is you want to have sex with me." I roll my eyes at him, nudging his ribs.

"Well, no." He stops himself, "I mean yes, no, shit." A brush of frustration comes over his face, eyebrows furrowing. "I mean you're gorgeous, not that the thought has crossed my mind." He begins to ramble, "All I'm saying is between your red hair and my blonde hair, your green eyes and my blue eyes... my normal height and well your midget height, and my nose that you adore so much... We could have a pretty cute kid."

I sit there for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. He must have lost his damn mind.

"Plus once you board this anaconda you won't ever wanna get off." When he says this I can't hold it in anymore, I literally spit my vodka onto the counter top, laughing.

"You're right, I'd never get off cause you're so gross." I laugh, covering my mouth this time.

"Fine. Laugh it up, toast your baby with the ghost sperm if you want. all I'm saying is I could be a pretty good dad." He does have a point, but I try to shrug it off.

I excuse myself after a moment, planting my Louboutin on the ground, moving slowly through the crowd to the bathroom.

It isn't until I'm in the stall that I realize how drunk I am, I rest my head on the side of the wall, suddenly not caring about germs. I keep thinking of Jackson's offer and how horrible of an idea that is but part of me is tempted. Not because Jackson is sexy or because I have wanted to jump his bones for the last sixteen years but because he would truly make an amazing dad and he's my best friend. My best friend would never hurt me or try and take my baby from me; he could teach him how to play baseball or how to mend her broken heart. I sigh loudly as somebody knocks on the door, interrupting my thoughts. "Spencer, let me in." I roll my eyes, why the hell is Jackson trying to get in the women's room?

"Come on, Ima won't leave me the fuck alone." He hollers over, the music. I get up to open the door, returning to the sink to wash my hands. I stare drunkenly at myself and then at him through the mirror, watching as he locks the door to the bathroom.

"What don't wanna play with your little girlfriend tonight?" I giggle, turning the sink off. He hops onto the counter, drumming his hands on his lap.

"Nah, I want her to get the fuckin' picture." He laughs, staring at me oddly.

"What?" I furrow my eyebrows, turning from to him to look back at myself in the mirror. I fix the eyeliner that's slightly smudged underneath my eyes.

"Nothing, Lets blow this joint." He replies, jumping down from the counter. He pulls me by the arm out of the bathroom, passing Ima as we make are way to the exit. "Clubhouse?" He asks me, not letting go of my arm.

You should see the look on her face, priceless. I smile at her as we pass by, waving her a goodbye. When we finally make it outside Jackson drops my arm, he opens the passenger door of his Suburban for me.

"Why thank you fine gentleman." I mock an English accent, laughing at him as his bows to me.

"My lady." He says back, bowing again.

"My lord." My accent is horrible but somehow it sends us both into a fit of laughter.

When we're both in the car he lights a cigarette, offering me one as well. I take it, rolling my window down quickly as he begins to drive. I know it's not the smartest move on our part to be driving but he doesn't seem nearly as drunk as I am.

We ride in silence for a few minutes, my mind going back to this baby that doesn't even exist yet. The more I think about it the more I'm certain that Jackson would be a good father but that would screw up our friendship, right?

Before I can stop myself the words come out, "Okay, so…" I scratch my scalp awkwardly, looking out the window as I speak to him. "How about this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole fertility thing would be super expensive and I'd much rather spend the money on fixing up my house and buying baby shit. So…" I stop myself for a moment wondering if I should continue. I can feel his eyes on me as the car comes to a stop at Teller-Morrow. "How about this? We try once and if I get pregnant cool, if not I'll have a turkey baster baby on my own."

"I'm not sure I follow." He flicks his cigarette out, "Look at me." His voice is stern now. I turn to look at him, he's got his hands on his knees. The car is off and the only thing I can hear is the sound of distant chattering, there must be a party going on inside.

"What I'm saying is, we have sex... once. If I get pregnant – great. If not I'll do it my way. On my own. If it's meant to be it'll be. And it will be my baby, you can help me raise him or her if you'd like but no drama. I won't expect anything from you except your continued friendship and you won't fall hopelessly in love with me." I laugh at the last part; I must sound like a crazy person.

"More like you better not fall in love with me, Darlin'." He grins at me, "You know I'd do anything for you, Spence. If this is what'll make you happy you can count me in."

"Okay."

"So what's next?" He asks, leaning over to unbuckle my seatbelt. He leans over me, pressing his body weight on top of me to push my door open, I suddenly feel rather courageous.

"The fun part." I whisper, grabbing him by the back of the head. I'm so thankful for the alcohol running through me right now. I push his face closer to mine; we're centimeters from touching lips. "This is going to be so awkward." I laugh before finally pushing his lips against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jackson, stop!" I say as he nibbles on my neck, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He doesn't stop kissing me, his hands move lower to my chest. He's leaning particularly far over the seat, door still wide open. I never really pictured making a baby in a car.

"I told you, I'll do anything for you." He murmurs, pulling back. "But maybe we should stop. I don't want the baby to get fetal alcohol syndrome and come out with a third eye." He chuckles, kissing my forehead.

"That's not really how it works, Jacky." I find myself rolling my eyes at him, I push his shoulder gently and turn to get out of the car. "Can we just talk about this tomorrow?"

"But I was having so much fun. It's not every day I get to touch you... like that." He's grinning at me, mouth slightly drooping at the corners.

"Yeah and it still won't be every day." I chuckle, shaking my head. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves." I'm suddenly feeling more sober and in control of my thoughts, "If we are going to do this, we should do it right. We'll talk about this tomorrow, let's just get some sleep." I get out of his car now, trying to forget how unbelievably turned on I am. I try to hold my composure as I walk through the front door, Jax not far behind me.

When we enter the clubhouse the party is still in full swing, there are crow eaters everywhere and I practically expect Jackson to run off with one of them but he doesn't. Instead he offers me a beer, standing close to me as I make my way through the crowded room.

The bars full but Tig offers his seat up to me, I take it, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before he wonders off with his nightly conquest. Jackson stands behind me, poking my back with his bottle. He does this often to annoy me, but tonight it's different. Part of me just wants him to keep touching me, thinking back to him kissing me in the car, well - me kissing him, makes me feverish in the most sensitive spots. He leans forward to whisper in my ear, shooting electricity between my legs, "You can take my room tonight, Juice is out on a run so I'll sleep in his room." I'm silently thanking The Lord because Juice's room smells of cheap whiskey and sex. Jackson barely ever stays here and Gemma surely still cleans up after her incapable son.

"Thanks." I say, leaning back into him as I tag another swig of my drink. just as I'm getting. Just as I'm getting comfortable I hear the shrill voice of Ima coming straight towards us.

"Ugh." Jackson says leaning forward, he places his arms around my shoulders and leans his chin on top of my head. He often gets extra touchy when his sexual conquest returns.

She practically pushes me out of my seat to stand next to him, I can't even hear what she's saying over the music but tonight her presence bothers me more than usual.

"Ima, not tonight. Leave me alone." He mutters lowly, barely turning to look at her. I can feel the grip around his shoulders tightening. "Don't you see, I'm fuckin' busy." He lets go of me now. I try to ignore the conversation but I just fucking hate her.

I guess the alcohol doesn't allow me to keep quiet because the next thing I know I'm turning in my chair to look at her, "Listen, you little cum guzzling whore. He's done with you and your white trash. Fuck off! Don't you see we are busy here."

"What are you after my sloppy seconds?" Ima laughs, tapping her poorly manicured on the counter top. Her ratty hair is in a high pony tail and her dress is barely covering her breast or ass.

"Bitch, bye. You can't claim something that was never yours." I stand now, and even though she's taller than me I don't budge. Jackson backs up, smirking at me. I can tell he's enjoying this. "You are nothing but a cum dumpster for this club and any man with a sense of authority, daddy issues much?" I smile at her, watching as the crowd surrounds us.

"At least I have a daddy." She smirks at me, placing her other hand on her hip.

Now I don't know if it's the alcohol or the fact that she just said the most hurtful thing somebody could but my next actions are not very lady like and go a little something like this.

I don't even respond. instead I grab the back of her pony tail and smash her pretty little face into the counter. "Don't you ever say shit about my father, Whore." When I go to hit her again I feel arms wrap around my waist, before I know it I'm hoisted up in his arms.

"Calm down now, little one." Jackson says patting my bottom, I flail in his arms, smacking his back and flipping Ima, who's bleeding, my middle finger.

"There's more where that came from, bitch." I scream as Jackson carries me down the hall way.

"l'm sure there is." He says, patting my bottom again. He leaves his hand there this time, holding my skirt down to cover me. He carries me to his room, closing the door behind him. He gently throws me onto the bed.

"Spencer Hanover, my knight in shining armor." He laughs, sitting down next to me.

"Got to protect you from the vermin." I snarl, sitting up on his bed. I lean my back against the bedpost, resting my head on his shoulder. "She is such a bitch."

"Don't let her get to you, darlin'." He smiles down at me, "You have a wonderful father, as do I. Some of us just don't get to spend as much time with our dad's as others. Doesn't make them any less of a dad." He wraps his arm around my shoulder, holding me closely.

"My dad was a good dad." I can feel tears welling in my eyes once again, I try not to cry but the subject of him has always been touchy for me.

"He sure was, Spencer." He rubs my arm, instantly making me feel at ease. There is just something about Jackson Teller that always soothes me. I sigh thinking about what it would be like to have a child that's fatherless. The more I think of it the more I realize that isn't an option.

"Jackson, were you serious about having a baby with me?" I turn my head to look up at him.

"Yes, Spence." He replies calmly, "Better you than some junkie whore like Ima. It's about time I pass on the great Teller genes." He puffs out his chest dramatically, smiling down at me. "I'm kidding, but what I mean to say is I'm ready to be a dad. Settle down a little in life, Give Gemma what I know she's dying for." Gemma has always wanted to be a grandmother. She loves babies.

"But nothing has to change between us right, you'd still be my best friend? It won't be weird?" I ask, over analyzing the entire situation. I guess I should be this concerned; after all it is my unmade fetus we're talking about.

"I don't think it'd be weird, I've seen you naked a million times." He's grinning now, I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, but not like that. You're like my brother. Well, my brother that I'm not blood related to." I shake my head, "You know what I mean!" We're both laughing now.

"I mean I think it might be a little weird but would you rather it be me or would you rather spend thousands of dollars to not even be sure it'll work!" He looks at me seriously, cupping my chin in his hand now. "It can't hurt to try, like you said we'll give it a go one time. If it works great, if not I get bragging rights." He looks from my eyes to my lips, I stare at him blankly. "Well, either way I get bragging rights." He's right, since I've known this mischievous group of boys every single one of them has tried to get into my pants. Well, other than Jackson and Clay but that's obvious.

"Okay." Is all I say, the next thing I know his lips are on me again. He parts mine with his tongue, I don't react initially but before I know it his hands are lost in my hair. I suddenly feel very insecure, what if he thinks I'm fat? What if I'm not good in bed? What if I'm too good in bed? What if he's small? What if he's too big? Does he have and STD's I should know about? What if he falls in love with me? What if I fall in love with him?

My thoughts are interrupted when his lips move back to my neck, his hands freeing themselves from my wild hair. He moves them to my hips, picking me up with ease. He turns me, setting me down directly on his lap. I move my thighs to straddle him, keeping little space between my groin and his. I pull back from him slightly, taking a moment to look at him. "Once we start this, there's no going back. You know that, right?"

He smiles sheepishly up at me, his eyes focusing up at mine. "Yes, Spencer. Calm down and let me make you feel good. This is supposed to be the fun part, Remember?!" There's a sparkle in his eyes I can't place, but instead of speaking I take this as my in.

My lips part before they even touch his, my hands move to his covered chest. Soon, I can't wait for them to be off. I pry his cut off of him very quickly, not allowing my lips to leave his. His tongue massages mine with such swagger. The heat growing between my legs is becoming unbearable. I find myself trying to suppress a moan as his hands move to my breast and my ass, squeezing both firmly.

I'm on the verge of dry humping the poor guy when he pulls back, he quickly removes his t-shirt. I admire his perfect chest, turning my even further into putty. "Oh, god." I mumble, my hands moving back to him. His chest is warm against my fingertips, he's grinning at me.

"You like what you see? Don't think I don't see you checking me out at work." I feel my cheeks turning red; he shouldn't be able to see me from my office. I have made a very good point of putting the filing cabinet to the side so I can admire all the boys at Teller-Morrow while I file reports. It doesn't pay extraordinarily great but it pays the bills and allows me to live comfortably.

"Shut up and kiss me." I laugh, kissing his lips once more. His hands move under my top, he goes to pull it up and for the first time in my life I don't stop him.

He easily undoes my bra, pulling both of them off of me at the same time. My hands instantly move to cover my chest, a solid C cup on a good day. "Don't be shy now." He whispers, staring at me. I move my hands away from my chest, letting my breast fall in front of his face. I don't know why I'm so self-conscious all of a sudden; he's seen me in my birthday suit many times. But this times it's different, his hands move to my breast, his cups them gently, pulling back slightly. He moves his lips to my chest, taking his time with each of them. I lean back, moaning quietly as he takes my nipple into his mouth. I find myself grinding into his groin. Even through his jeans I can tell he's hard as a rock.

Before I know it, He's flipped me onto my back. He takes his time examining my breast, when I can't take It anymore I wrap my legs around his waist, kicking off my high hells as I do so. He moves his lips back to mine, kissing me deeply. I feel his hands move to my thighs, pushing them back down onto the bed. He pulls back but this time to reach for his belt, which causes me to smack his hands. I unbuckle it for him, and then his pants which fall quickly to the floor.

His boxers are a plain blue but there is nothing plain about what is hidden underneath, he must be a good eight inches. We're both kneeling now, staring strangely at each other. I move my hands to my hips and then to my zipper, letting it fall down the hem of my skirt. I kick it off, leaving me in just a thong. Thankfully, it's a cute one. Within seconds I feel his hands move to my bare ass, he groans quietly. My hands move to the elastic holding the boxer shorts up. "I guess there's no turning back now." He whispers as I push them down for him. His hands move to my underwear, pulling them down as well.

As turned on as I am I can't help but feel the small butterflies growing in my aching stomach. I am silently thankful that I got waxed earlier that day. We each stare at each other's naked bodies. Now, I had heard stories from the other girls about him being well endowed but damn!

Jackson breaks the silence, "You're perfect." He mumbles, reaching forward. He pushes me onto my back, before I know it he's on top of me. I can feel his cock against me; it teases my clit as he closes the space between us. He kisses me one last time, one of his hands making its way between my legs. He gently rubs my clit, causing me to moan. I feel a finger enter me after a moment, causing me to arch my back. First one finger, then two, and then three. He moves slowly, almost taunting me with his skilled hands. I can barely hear the sound of the music coming from the hallway, in pure ecstasy. He pulls his fingers out of me when I'm on the brink of cumming, my legs shake as he leans forward, wrapping them around his waist. He closes the space between us, pushing his cock into my very wet mound.

"Oh, Darlin'." He groans, pushing himself further into me. Now, I'll admit I haven't had sex in a long time so I didn't expect it to go in this smoothly but he fits perfectly. He holds my hands over my head, gripping my wrist firmly as he fucks me. I can't help but moan, he covers my mouth with his lips, hushing the sounds out.

We move slowly at first, getting a feel for each other but quickly neither of us can stand it anymore. He rolls us over so he's on his back and I sit, bouncing on top of his cock. His hands move to my breast, gripping them and my ass as I ride him. We move in time together, our breathing rushed and hard. I can feel sweat beginning to form at my hairline but I keep moving, finding myself closer and closer to the edge. I try not to think of anything else or what could potentially come of this but when I think of him as a father, helping me raise a child I can't help but feel more turned on.

My moans are quiet now; I rock my hips back and forth slowly as he changes position again. We sit with me still straddled on his lap but with his back against the headboard now. Every part of us is touching; our lips find each other once again. I pull back after a moment to stare at him, our eyes meet as my orgasms grows. Just as I'm about to cum, he leans forward to whisper in my ear. "I love you."

I want to be angry or concerned but part of me hopes he's saying it for the right reasons and he means it exactly the way I need him to. It sends me over the edge and as I ride my orgasm out I can see the tension growing on his face, I pick up my pace, moaning loudly as he cums with me.

I roll over onto my back, breathing heavily together. He puts his hand on my stomach, tracing small circles.

"I guess now we see what happens." He mumbles, I know he's looking at me but I just stare at the ceiling.

Our lives just might change – forever.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when I woke up Jackson was gone, He didn't so much as say goodbye. I wondered for days if it was because he regretted his decision, if I should have run to the pharmacy and grab a Plan-B pill but I didn't. I silently hoped nothing would change between us and that the aching feeling in my stomach would be a small child forming.

His texts were short but that was normal with him - the most complex phone the man had ever used was a Nextel burner phone. One morning though out of the blue he sent me something that I will never forget, it was exactly what I needed. 'Ready for a change. I'm in 100%.'

The rest of the run he is just as short with me, It's usually like that so I try not to think much into it. That was something I've never thought too much about so as I sit at his house, ass sitting firmly on the pavement of his porch steps I wait to hear the purr of his Dyna. I know he should be home soon, it's only a matter of time and tonight we will talk this through. After all, It's been exactly twenty-nine days, six hours, seventeen minutes and forty some odd seconds since my last period and there is no sign near of aunty flow. I don't want to jinx things or get my hopes up but I am always twenty-eight days on the dot!

I can't lie to any of you and say that I haven't thought about testing, I have. I even went as far as going to the store and picking up a mother lode of pregnancy test. Have I cared to take one? No. That is definitely something I want to do with Jackson there. Either way, he should be the first to know. The only one to know of our plan thus far, I figured it was better this way. Why tell anybody if there possibly isn't even anything to even tell?

I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sounds of a motorcycle. I find myself standing, brushing the dark denim of my skinny jeans. I readjust my top, picking up my pregnancy test filled purse. I feel a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach, something very unfamiliar to me in regards to Jackson Teller.

The butterflies. Great. Clearly, I'm nervous to tell him my period is a LITTLE late. What if he freaks out? What If I freak out? What if I am pregnant and he decides he wants nothing to do with me. Oh, the possibilities.

"Hey." I call, stepping off the stairs as soon as his bike comes to a halt. As he steps off he takes a moment to smile at me, the same smile he always gives me when its been awhile. I find myself wanting to jump into his arms but I hold back.

"Hey, Darlin'." He says, stepping off his bike. He leans down to take off his helmet and straps it onto his motorcycle. He reaches into one of the side compartments, "I got you a surprise." He moves to hold his flannel clad arms behind his back, "Close your eyes."

I feel silly but as he steps closer, I drop my purse and do as I'm told. I can feel him coming closer to me, he's standing dangerously close to me. I can feel his breathing on the top of my head, I can smell the distinct cologne he's always worn. I feel one of his hands reach behind me, rubbing the small of my back. I almost forget how distant we've been to each other when I feel his lips hit my forehead. "Okay, Open them."

I step back from his grip, in his open hand is one of those cute little Pandora Bracelets. It has two small charms, one I make out as a baby carriage and the other is a silver bear with a blue bow. I can't help but laugh at this, even if I was pregnant there would be absolutely no way for either of us to know.

He doesn't wait for me to respond, instead he slips it over my slim wrist. I can't help but smile at him, "That was very sweet of you, Jackson." I rub my free hand over the charms, "A little ahead of yourself but very nice."

"Come on inside, I have to change out of these clothes." He releases me, walking with his usual swagger up the stairs.

"After you." I call, picking up my bag. When we go inside he excuses himself to his room, I sit impatiently on his couch. My now bare foot taps against the wood paneling. When he emerges, he's shirtless. His sweat pants hang dangerously low on his hips, for once I have a hard time looking away. The last time i saw him he was barely more covered than this. My mind wanders back to our intimate encounter but I quickly shrug it off as he approaches me once more.

Jackson eyes me and then my purse, "What ya got in there? I'm not gonna steal it." That is when I realize I'm clutching the purse very closely to my chest, as if somebody is on their way out with it.

"Well..." I mumble, before I can say anything else Jackson reaches his hand's for the bag, which I give him half heartily. "Don't laugh." I can feel my cheeks burning hot.

After examining the bag he turns to me, "Why would I laugh? A little much but I get it." He pats my shoulder as he passes me, dropping his shoulders as he saunters towards the bathroom. "Aren't you curious? Well, that is a stupid question. Obviously you are. But what are you waiting for?"

"You, silly goose!" I follow closely, making my way closely behind him. Jackson turns on the light to his bathroom, which is fairly large inside and plops himself down on the sink. "Well." He crosses his arms over his broad chest, I can help but roll my eyes at him.

"You're really gonna watch?" I raise an eyebrow, dropping my purse on the counter next to him. He takes one of the boxes and begins to tear it open.

"Why not? After all, I've been in you." He speaks bluntly, winking. I can't help but feel my cheeks flush. "Also, I've seen you piss a million times."

"Point taken." I roll my eyes, taking the stick from him. As he's reading the box I take the moment to pee, ignoring the frivolous instructions he is spouting out.

When I'm done, I simply place it on the counter next to him. I pull up my pants and find us both staring at the stick, luckily this is an idiot proof version. It will apparently blink either pregnant or not pregnant. Honestly, I don't know what I want the answer to be in this moment. Yes, I want a baby but are we really ready? Is anyone?

The test displays an hour-glass, it blinks feverishly at us. I feel my stomach drop as the screen momentarily goes blank. I turn to face Jackson, unable to look at the test. "I can't look." His eyes are focused down at the screen, I can't tell the emotion on his face.

He picks it up, pushing himself off of the counter. The next thing I know his arms are wrapped around my middle, hugging me tightly. He presses his lips to my ear, "Hi, Mommy."

I feel my stomach drop, my arms go around his neck tightly. I squeeze my eyes shut unable to believe him. Me, a mother? Jackson Teller must have super semen. Out of the smallest of small chances, we got pregnant in one time. One time! I pull back from him, taking the test from his hands. It is indeed flashing 'pregnant'.

"So, we're really doing this?" I look up at him, my hands fingering the ends of his hair. My best friend and I are having a baby. Wow.

"You betcha little ass we are." He grins from ear to ear, "We're going to be the coolest fucking parents ever."

I feel my eyes well up with tears, I've never been one to cry but as he let's go of me they fall freely. "How are we going to tell people?"

"Hey, don't cry!" Jackson goes to wipe my cheek but I smack his hand away. "This is what you wanted, remember?" His smile droops slightly, arms crossing over his chest.

"No, no. It is!" I assure him, "I just... I don't know." I sigh in defeat, running my hands through my hair now. I scratch lightly at my scalp, "What are we going to tell your mother? Well, her and everyone?" I force a smile, trying to focus on something else.

"There is only one way to find out. Let me get changed, we're meeting her for the wedding." I flush the toilet, washing my hands as he exits. "Oh, and Spencer! I hope you've remembered something nice in that little space car of yours!" He laughs obnoxiously, causing me to roll my eyes.

Shit. Opie's getting married! How the fuck did that possibly slip my mind? I must be the worst friend ever. I've known Opie forever! I feel like such a little shit now. I mean, honestly I don't know Lyla too well but she takes good care of his kids and seems to make him pretty happy so I stand by their decision. I just hope our news doesn't take away from the glow of theirs. Maybe we should wait until another day? But then as I think about it more I remember how hard it is to get us all in one room, old ladies and all so maybe tonight is the night? Is it too soon? Probably but we shall see.

And luckily, I always come prepared. I literally keep an outfit for any occasion in my car, so as he does whatever the hell he does I make my way outside. In my trunk I find various things, my eyes focus on a pair of blue suede pumps and a black strap less sweet heart a-line dress with a floral overlay across the chest. I'm so glad I decided to lay in flat in the trunk, I can't help but smirk. Grabbing both of those along with my makeup bag I head back inside.

I ignore Jackson as I pass him, who is now clad in his usual Flannel, cut, and dark jeans. I emerge fifteen minutes later a changed woman, makeup and everything. As I'm putting on my shoes I feel his arms slip around my waist from behind, he rests his hands on my flat stomach. "I wonder if it can feel my hands."

"First of all, Jackson. It's not an it, it's a baby! Second of all, it as you refer to him or her is about the size of a pen drop right now."

He laughs, pulling away from me. I roll my eyes, stepping away from him. "I'm nervous."

"Well, they're gonna find out one way or not. Might as well get it over with in one full swoop." He smiles, "You look beautiful by the way." He pats my shoulder, walking past me. "Now, I'm the best man. We can't be late."

We take his suburban, his hands rest gently on my thigh squeezing it ever so often. He doesn't usually do this but in the moment I'm comforted. I don't speak the entire way there, instead I focus on the road.

When we arrive we are quickly separated, in fact I don't see him again until the ceremony ends. It's beautiful and simple until the very end, when Opie promises to ride her like his Harley. It sends us all into a fit of giggles, I can't help but tear up. I sit next to Gemma, who looks just as happy as ever. Her eyes shift around the room, from Jackson to the bride and groom. I can't help but think it will never be like this for either of us now. Will it be hard to meet somebody eventually with a baby in tow, with my best friend there to constantly compete with. I'm not making sense, even in my thoughts but as I wipe my cheek I notice everyone standing to head to the reception hall.

Jackson waits for me, he casually places his arm around my shoulder as we take seats. It isn't like any wedding venue I've ever been to before. There is no designated table for the wedding party, instead we sit closely to Opie and Lyla, Gemma and Clay and a few other of the Sons. I can see Ima shooting us daggers from across the open room but I choose to ignore her. Jackson stays close to me, all the way up until the toast. It's his turn, I watch as he stands to speak.

"Opie Winston is my best friend, my confidant, my brother. We have walked every walk in life together. I've watched him grow into the man he is today, as a son, a brother, a father, and now a husband and I hope one day I can amount to half the man he has become. I think we all think that is major part by both his children and by Lyla. I cheers to both of you tonight. I see the way your eyes light up when she walks into the room and the way you nurture him so well. I praise you both as single parents and know together you will be unstoppable. I'm blessed tonight to say that I will be soon joining you on that journey." He stops for a moment, staring around the room as everyone looks at him questionably. "I'm pleased, We're pleased to announce..." He motions to me, "We're having a baby." I watch as jaws literally drop around the room, Gemma sighing loudly. I notice her hand is gripping Clay's firmly under the table. "And if it is alright with you, Spencer and to Opie and Lyla." He turns to me, "I'd like them to be the God Parents!" Even I'm shocked by this but I find myself nodding frantically, wanting this moment to be over. Leave it to Jackson to shock even me. They graciously nod as well, raising their glasses even higher. "Cheers to you two, on your newest journey in life and for joining us on ours."

As everyone clings their glasses and takes swigs of their champagne, my eyes move to Ima and then to Gemma. They're both shooting daggers at the two of us, arms crossing over their chest. Clay, who sits next to Gemma on the other hand is clapping, grinning from ear to ear. I take a sip of my water, offering the two a small smile and a wink to Ima, who's now squaring in on the two of us.

"We need to talk." Gemma says in a low voice, tapping her hands against her elbows. "Now, Jackson." She turns to him.

* * *

***Rate and Review :) **

**- I know Jackson's hair doesn't follow the season but I just love his hair long! I also didn't feel the need to include Tara. **

**-I'm open to suggestions as well, let me know guys! **

**-I'm so thankful for the positive feedback I've received on this story! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I can feel Ima's stare even as Gemma forces her to walk away, "This is a family matter. You'll have your chance, baby." She says, shooing her away from me. She stalks away like a baby giraffe in her stilettos, her attire hardly proper for a wedding.

"Why didn't you come to me first?" She says after a moment of silence, Gemma goes to light a cigarette from her purse but then looks at me and throws it in the opposite direction. "So, are you two some kind of couple now?"

"No, not exactly." Jackson says quietly, avoiding his mother's eyes. It's always been so funny watching the two interact, he goes back to almost a child like state. He doesn't meet her eyes but has a sheepish grin spread across his cheeks.

"Jackson Teller, get that smirk off your face before I smack it off." Gemma speaks firmly, "So you two are what? Just fucking? And didn't think to use some sort of protection?" She sighs loudly, "I expected more from the two of you." She shakes her head.

"No..." I say quietly, I feel Jackson's arm slide across my shoulder, his calloused hand rubbing gently against my bare skin. "That's not it at all, Gemma. You've got it all wrong." I try to sound strong, but my voice breaks. Gemma is the only mother figure I've had in my thirty-two years and to hear the disappoint me coming from her strikes right through me.

"Care to explain?" Her stares goes from me to her son, "I just wish the two of you had come to me first, I'd be lying if I hadn't thought this day would come sooner or later... but not like this! I raised you better than this, Jackson!"

"Look Ma, she wanted a baby. I wanted to make that happen for her, better than her going to come doctor and getting turkey basted with some stranger's baby." Jackson puffs his chest out slightly, causing me to smile. He's grinning now, "We're best friends, we'll be the best parents. No arguing, won't have to deal with relationship bullshit. Ma, -" He's interrupted by his mother.

"You have another thing coming' if you think there won't be arguments, best friends flew out the window when you decided to have sex with each other! How foolish are the two of you? Nothing is ever going to be the same again. Friends don't fuck friends, let alone have children together!" She holds her hands to her chest, trying to keep her voice calm. "This generation, I fuckin' tell you." She shakes her head, trying to regain composure. "And I can tell the two of you this now, you all have never been just friends. From the day you first laid eyes on one another, it was over. Now, you two better figure your fucking shit out because there is no way my grand baby is not having both a mommy and daddy. You can't take a baby back and forth from household to household, you two have made your bed together and now you're just going to have to lie in it!"

"Ma, we've got it covered." Jackson says quietly, "You can even babysit if you want." He laughs, trying to lighten the mood.

"Listen, Gemma. I did originally just plan on having a donor... But, this feels right." I move my hand to the small of his back, rubbing his cut.

"Doesn't look like just friends to me." She points out, looking from me to Jackson. "But you two are both adults and I can't choose the path the two of you walk on... I will be damned though if I let the two of you fuck this one up!" Her frown turns into a smile, "My very first grand baby... "

"You can be apart of the baby's life as much or as little as you want... I extended the same offer to your son, Whether it be as a father, an uncle, whatever works for us." I smile, feeling a wave of relief wash over me.

"As a father." Jackson pipes in, "I'll be there as much as you'll have me." He turns his complete attention from Gemma to me, kissing the side of my forehead. "I love you." He whispers. Again with the I love you shit, I know he means it the way he always has but again now doesn't seem like the best time to be saying it.

"Yeah, just friends..." I hear Gemma chuckle, as she moves in closer to us. Before I know it the three of us are braced in a tightly knit hug. Phew. One big relief bouncing off my shoulder.

As we part, I hear Opie calling for Jackson. Before I know it he has been dragged off to the bar, leaving Gemma and I to ourselves. "Let's get back inside, baby. We have much to discuss." Gemma takes my hand into hers, leading me through the crowded room back to our table.

We eat quietly together, well, I do. Gemma begins to blubber on about baby this and baby that, Lyla joining in ever so often. They two of them begin to tell stories of baby poop and milestones. Some of which cause my stomach to turn and others that leave my heart feeling warm.

I watch Jackson slugging back shots with his boys, they laugh loudly together across the room. Ever so often I notice he turns to look at me, I smile and offer a wave but turn my attention to Ima who is squaring in on Jackson. Lyla notices this too and pops up, "Bouquet toss!" she squeals, standing quickly. She's had a few drinks I can tell, especially when she grabs my arm. "Come on, girl!" Usually I would argue, especially in this state but the look she gives me somehow convinces me to follow her.

I stand awkwardly with the other girls, including Ima who has decided to stand way too closely to me. I can hear the guys hooting and hollering, when she throws the bouquet I don't even try to catch it. However, Ima practically charges into me, reaching desperately for the bouquet. I'm knocked off my feet, causing me to crash to the floor. The bouquet slips from her hands and directly into my lap, I feel my cheeks heat up, turning a familiar shade of crimson. Everyone cheers except Ima, who again is shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

I sit there for a moment, perplexed. This is so embarrassing. I'm taken from my thoughts when I feel two hands behind me, helping me back to my feet. "Are you okay?" Jackson whispers into my ear, causing my legs to wobble once again.

"I'm fine." I say quietly, turning my face slightly to look back at him. We stand there for a moment, awkwardly before he let's go of me.

He leans down to pick up the bouquet, offering it to me. I can smell the liquor on his breath, suddenly beginning to notice the slight slur in his voice, "I think you lost something."

I can feel eyes on us but I choose to brush it off, already embarrassed enough. "Thanks." I say, taking it from him. When I see Ima approaching once I again, I step forward. "I think you need this more than I do." I chuckle, handing the bouquet to her.

She lets it drop to the floor, her overly plucked eyebrows furrowing. "Oops." She snarls, staring straight at me. "You think your hot shit, huh?" She shakes her head, "Fuckin' my man and having his baby. Well, I have news for you, that won't keep him. His eyes will stray, he'll come back to me. Just you watch."

"What Jackson chooses to do or who he does is none of my business, Ima." I try to remain calm, remembering our last encounter. "But your threats won't go unpunished."

Jackson steps in front of me, taking me back. He always lets me fight my own battles, apparently not today. "Don't fuckin' talk to her like that." He spits at her quietly, not trying to cause a scene. "You are not my woman, never have been and never will be. You're just a fucking gutter slut who fell into my bed." He grabs my hand, pulling me away from her in an instant. "We're leaving." He mumbles, pulling me along with him.

"Jackson, I'll drive." I say once we've reached the car, he hands over his keys after a moment of fumbling for them. When he goes to hand them to me he loses his footing, causing the two of us to hit the car door, him towering over me. "Whoa there, buddy." I laugh, pushing my hands against his chest.

He braces his hands against the car window behind me, "I have a question."

"Shoot." I say loudly, trying to place more space between us.

"How come when I tell you I love you, you don't say it back anymore?" He's frowning.

"You know I love you." I reply, removing my hands from his chest.

"Then why don't you say it back?"

"Why do we need to say it all the time?" I raise an eyebrow, noticing one of his hands fall. He lets it rest on my hip. "Jackson, this is weird. Why are you touching me like that?"

"You don't like it?" He says quieter now, stepping closer to me.

"Jackson, we're friends." I push my hand against his, away from my body.

"I know." He says, stepping closer to me. I can smell the whiskey all over him.

"But that is all we are, Jackson." I can see his smile droop, almost instantly.

"I know that." He says quietly, but presses closer. "I just don't know if that's gonna be enough anymore."

I feel my stomach drop when he speaks, my cheeks burning hot once again. I can feel his breath hot on my ear, his lips hovering.

"I love you." He whispers this time, placing a small kiss on my earlobe.

"You're drunk, Jax." I say shortly, trying to ignore the tingling I feel all over. Jackson hasn't ever had this effect on me before, but tonight I catch myself falling under his spell.

Maybe its the hormones, maybe it is something I've always wanted but tonight I feel myself turning into putty in his arms. It's nice to hear somebody speak sweet nothings to you, I try to ignore the rising heat in the pit on my stomach. We can't fuck this up.

"You're sexy... But I think both of those things are quite obvious." He moves his lips to my neck, leaving small kisses.

"Don't do anything you might regret tomorrow, Jacky boy." I sigh, coming to grips with reality. I push him from me completely now.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asks, stepping away from me now.

"Sure." I raise an eyebrow, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I've always wanted to kiss you."

"What the fuck, Jackson. Shut up." I snarl at him now, unlocking the car. I'm torn now, what the fuck?

I get in, waiting for him to follow. I watch him light a cigarette, secretly growing envious as I watch him puff. He flicks it out after a moment before getting into the car. When we start to drive I'm silent, but when I go to turn on the radio he smacks my hand away. "Jackson, this isn't fair. You're drunk, you don't mean it."

"We're having a baby." He says childishly, which causes me to roll my eyes.

"You're right, we are. Now stop acting like one." I look over at him for a moment before turning back to the road. "What was this, all a trick? Did you hope by some weird chance that we would fall in love and get married like Opie and Lyla?"

"I mean, No..." Jackson starts, "But part of me was hoping you would at least give me the chance to show you I can do right by you." He faces the window, I can tell he's frowning.

"You are doing just fine by me, Jackson... but the truth of the matter is, We are just friends! That's all we are ever going to be. You and I both know that, it would be awkward to try to start some fucked up relationship now... And what would happen a year down the line when you're bored with me and if I fell helplessly in love with you?" I sigh inwardly, thinking about the possibility. "Then I'm stuck with our baby, we'd be fighting over custody... This is exactly what I wanted to avoid! Why I wanted to do a sperm donor, don't do this to me Jackson Teller." My voice is rushed, my hands clammy against the steering wheel. I pull up to my house suddenly, unable to concentrate on the road any longer. When I look over at him, I notice what a pathetic mess he is. His usual swagger isn't present, he more so resembles a child who had stayed up well past their bedtime, "Let's get you to bed, Jax."

"Mom's right..." He mumbles, pissing me off even more. After these years, why now? Why when I have finally figured out what I want does he have to go fuck it all up? I would have never agreed to this if I would have known he would act like this. As I sigh though, I do try to remember that he's drunk, maybe he's just talking out of his ass. I don't know, I'm so confused. What have I gotten myself into. Part of me thinks it's just due to the new news, I think that might have a large part to do with, after all he hasn't ever been a parent before. Between that and the emotions of witnessing a wedding, I'm sure that is it. He doesn't really mean it, I know it.

"Jackson, get out of the car." I say quietly, feeling defeated. I make my way towards the front of my house, turning around after a moment to find Jackson trudging behind me. I'm overwhelmed by emotion, when we get inside I kick off my heels, not even stopping as I head towards my bedroom. I grab a pair of basketball shorts for him, setting them on the bed. What comes next I know is entirely fucked up and very teasing on my part but I deliberately begin to change when he enters the room. I pull my dress over my head, walking past him in only my bra and panties. I enter my closet, bending over slightly to grab one of his old SAMCRO T-shirts, with my back facing him I unhook my bra, letting it fall to the floor beside me. I slip the shirt over my head, letting it fall against my bare thighs and turn around, heading towards my bed.

He's already laying down when I get there, his back towards the wall. I can see the drunken sleepiness in his eyes. I try to push the negative thoughts out of my head as I curl into him, setting my head on his chest. "Hey Jax."

"Yeah, Spence?" He whispers, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Promise me something." I say even quieter, closing my eyes.

"Anything."

"Don't fall in love with me." We're quiet for a moment, I wait for his response but it doesn't come. Shortly after, I can hear his soft snores that quickly sooth me to sleep.

* * *

*** I just want to thank you all for your support! Your reviews encourage me to update! I've had such a positive response to this story I plan to keep up with it as quickly as I possibly can. **

***Again, Read & Review :) It keeps me going! All feedback is good feedback, let me know what you think! After all this is for all of you :***


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks are pretty uneventful, we still don't speak of the night of the wedding. Jackson has stopped throwing the L word around, which I am forever grateful of. As I sit at my twelve week doctor's appointment, I can't help but wonder what's taking him so long to get here. I specifically told him 10:30, It's nearly 11 as I look at the clock and I have let three patients go ahead of me. I shake my head, rubbing my still small belly. This is our first ultrasound and he promised he'd be here.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear my name once again, "Listen, Ma'am. If I don't take you back now, we're going to have to reschedule." The petite African American woman says, her hands resting gently on what looks to be my chart.

As I stand, I grab my purse moving quickly towards her. "Alright, Lets go. I'm about to explode anyways." They require you to drink a gallon of water before you go in for your first ultrasound, needless to say I've had to pee for thirty minutes.

She sits me in a dark room, asking me to change from my V-neck and leggings into a gown. I sit there impatiently, back leaning against the cold table when there comes a knock on the door. I half expect it to be the doctor but to my surprise its Jackson, with a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Babe. The shop held me up. I tried calling but it went straight to voicemail." He's dressed in usual dark blue jeans but he's wearing his Teller-Morrow shirt, hands dirty from a days work.

As annoyed I am, which is a pretty common occurrence for me these days I try to fake a smile. "It's fine, you're here. That's all that matters." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. He leans over and kisses my forehead, taking a seat next to me. As I'm about to speak again, I'm interrupted by an unfamiliar looking doctor's knock.

He asks me the basic questions after looking over my chart, when was my last period, if I've confirmed my pregnancy with a blood test (which I have and he should have on file), what our plans are, etc. I'm quick with my answers, wanting to finally see this little baby. First, he preps a large probe like tool, lubing it and then asking me to spread my legs. I can't help but laugh, feeling slightly embarrassed. I look to Jackson, his eyes practically bulging out his head.

It takes a few of uncomfortable moments but before we know it our little bean sprout appears on the screen. Well, what I thought would have looked like a bean sprout appears much more like a small baby. There's a head, arms, and even little legs flailing on the screen. I again turn to Jackson who seems completely overwhelmed by the experience. I reach over to grab his hand, something I haven't done in quite some time and squeeze.

"So, how do we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Jackson asks, tilting his head sideways.

"Well, Mr. Teller... It's going to be quite sometime now before we'll know. Once Spencer reaches about sixteen weeks we will have a better idea, sometimes though it takes until twenty weeks for a more precise answer." The doctor nods, turning back to the screen. He prints out multiple copies of the ultrasound and hands them to Jackson while I readjust myself on the table, trying my best to cover my body.

The doctor excuses himself after going over a few more things, leaving Jackson and I alone once again. He looks from the sonogram machine to my barely there belly as I change in front of him. he moves forward, placing a hand over my stomach as I pull my shirt down, "Hey, little dude."

"What if it's a girl?" I raise an eyebrow at him, pulling away from him. We walk silently to the front, him grabbing every brochure along the way.

"Dudette?" He chuckles, opening the door for me. I can't help but roll my eyes at him, ignoring the comment and heading towards my own car.

"See you later, Teller." I smile, driving away from him and back into my thoughts.

Ya know, I really didn't expect him to want to be so hands on with this baby. I half expected him to refrain from speaking to me at all, let alone our little baby. I catch myself grinning, feeling like the fool everyone else has already got done assuring me that I am.


	6. Chapter 6

Thats it. I'm officially fat. I've been sitting in my room, well more like sprawled across my bed for the past fifteen minutes desperately trying to get my jeans over my thighs, to no avail. I should have been ready to go no less than an hour ago but as you can see, judging by the heap of clothes on the floor next to me - the last thing I am is ready. It's like I have popped over night, what seemed non-existent before is now very apparent to me. My clothes hang funny or don't cover my growing bump at all. It could have something to do with the fact that before this my closet consistent pretty heavily of crop tops, mini skirts, and high waisted shorts. It's not even like my bump is **that **big. In fact, some would probably just say I look well fed, well, for thanksgiving maybe that is. Ugh.

I turn to the mirror, clad only in a pair of boy shorts and a bra that is now a cup size too small, I really need to go shopping... but not now, not enough time. I was supposed to be at the fair an hour ago, the club is running a booth full of pies and cakes - and since I'm the only lady around the lot that doesn't have a knack in the kitchen most of my time will be spent there collecting money and guilt tripping people into buying pies, because after all who can say no to a pregnant chick? Well, that is what Tig and Bobby say anyways.

I finally settle on a pale green empire waisted dress, belting it over my small bump. I do a once over, still extremely unhappy with how I look but choose to focus on what great things pregnancy has done to my hair and to my skin. My hair is shiny, silky, curls bouncing down my back and my skin is just as surely glowing. Just as I'm about to apply my last dab of mascara, I hear the rev of a motorcycles engine, soon followed by a consistent knock on my front door. I slide my sandals on quickly, "I'm coming, I'm coming." I laugh, knowing the familiar knock of Jackson Teller.

"Hi, baby." He smiles, looking down to my belly.  
"Well, hello to you too." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Oh, Hey to you too, Spence." He smiles, then shakes his head looking up at me. "You're late, miss."  
"I know, I know." Moving away from him, I grab my bag along with my keys. "I'm not riding any motorcycle today." I say, tossing my keys at him. "We can take my car."  
"Whatever you say, master." He winks playfully, following me outside.

The ride is comfortably silent, his hand resting comfortably on my thigh. Sometimes, I think its a territorial thing, most often though I think its just to comfort me. Right now though, its causing serious goosebumps on my thighs, I've been so sensitive to touch these days. The doc says its normal, but I can't help but wonder is it possible to be this horny even with a simple thigh touch.  
When we arrive he leans over, kissing the side of my temple - pulling me from my naughty thoughts. "Look, I know I've been a sappy little bitch lately." He begins, causing me to chuckle. "But I need you to know its cause I want the best for us and the baby. I'm gonna make everything work out the way we need it to. You can count on me."

As I unbuckle my seatbelt I can't help but lean over to him, wrapping my arms around him in an side hug. "I know I can, thats why I chose you." I almost pull away but when I do his hand catches my chin, holding it close to him. Before I can stop myself I'm leaning forward, placing my lips ontop of his. I blame the brain shrinkage I read about online, but I'm kissing him. Rushed and heavy kisses, my hands petting at the flannel shirt he's wearing. He pulls back after a moment, eyes practically bulging out of his head. "I told you, I need you." I move forward to place my lips over his again but he pulls back, moving his hand from my chin to my hair, running his hands through it.

"You're a strange girl." He whispers, "I thought we're just friends."  
"We are, silly." I chuckle, "But even friend's have needs." I move closer, "My hormones are going crazy, Jax... and I don't think it'd be approriate to go fuck somebody else right now, after all your little person is in there too." I grab his other hand, resting it gently on my belly.  
"You're right, I don't want anybody else poking and prodding the little dude." He goes to pull his hand away from my stomach but I move it with mine up to my newly swollen breast.  
"Isn't is nice to feel what you've given to me, Jackson?" I raise an eyebrow, placing a small kiss on the side of his neck. I can smell his cologne now more than ever. God, I need a release.  
"You just want to use me for my body." He laughs now, throwing his head back against the head rest. I continue to kiss along his neck, my hand dropping from my breast now and resting dangerously close to what got us into this mess in the first place. His jeans are tight there, I grin knowing I'm effecting him excactly how I wanted to.

I don't even care that we're in the parking lot leading to the fair, or that at any moment anyone could see us. I don't even care that I'm supposed to be at our booth, right now I just want to... well, you know.

I pull back from Jackson, kicking off my sandals, I give him a smug grin. He goes to speak but I put my finger over his lips. "Shh, Jax. Come back here with me." Before I know it I've climbed over the seat, dropped my panties to the side and am practically begging Jackson to fuck me. I'm silently thankful the back windows of my SUV are tinted. He sits quietly next to me, which is so unlike the Jackson Teller I've always known, the one who reeks of confidence. He looks over at me unsure, once again. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"I've never been so unsure about anything in my life, Sweetheart." I lean over once again, this time unbuttoning his pants. He scoots them down along with his boxers quickly, freeing himself, which is hard as a rock from what I can see, letting his pants rest just under his knees. I don't even hesitate to take him into my mouth, bobbing my head down on the base of his cock. His hands find themselves weaving through my hair, he pulls gently, pushing my head down in the process. I can hear the soft grunts coming from his lips which push me even further, causing me to moan quietly against his shaft.

He pulls my head back, all of a sudden demanding that I get on top of him. "Ride me." He commands through gritted teeth, I can feel my pussy hot and burning as I straddle him. He doesn't hesitate, instead pushes himself full force into me. I try to supress a moan but he brings his hand to my cheek, "Don't hold back, you wanted this after all." He pushes a finger into my mouth, instructing me to suck on it. I don't hesitate, moaning against his finger as he grinds his hips up against my cunt.

"Right fucking there." I moan again, this time louder. I grind into his cock once again, suddenly wishing we had left the car and the AC on. It's so fucking hot in here, but I choose to ignore it. His hands move to cup my breast again, squeezing them gently through the material of my dress. I can feel myself coming close, he must to because he picks up his pace ever so slightly, thrusting even further into my pussy. As my legs begin to shake he holds me steady, pumping into me harder. I look down at him, his eyes are focused on me. His confidence is suddenly restored, which in my opinion is the sexiest thing about him. He reaches up, bringing my face down to kiss him. It takes everything in me to hold back until finally I can't anymore.

As I cum he crashes straight into me, I grind my hips into his, letting his cum drip deep inside of me. We sit there for a moment, hot and sweating, both practically panting with me on top of him. "Well, that was fun." He chuckles, rubbing my hips gently. I pull back off of him and sit myself down on the othe rseat, grabbing my panties from the floor. I pull them up slowly, the moist feeling between my legs filling them as I do so. I can't help but grin, knowing I'll have to walk around all day like this.

"It sure was, Jacky." I giggle, "Now, I have to get to work." I pull my sandals back on, grabbing my keys. "See ya later, lover boy." I wink, getting out of the car. I don't bother waiting for him, or even looking back as I head towards the entrance. I can smell the staleness of his cigarettes so he can't be far behind but when I reach our booth I can't help but notice Gemma looking straight at me, grinning and rolling her eyes all at once.

"You look like you've just been thoroughly fucked." She laughs, passing me a pie.  
"I haven't any idea what you're talking about, Gem."


End file.
